


A Love Long Since Forgotten

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Character Death, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forgotten Romance, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Romance, Planet Destruction, Romance, Sad, Secret Relationship, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Haruka X Taiki femslash oneshot/ Set in the Silver Millennium/ Back in the Silver Millennium Uranus was in a secret relationship with Sailor Star Maker of Kinmoku. However when they are both killed in the war, they no longer remember each other when they meet again after being reincarnated. It was a love long since forgotten by the whole universe.





	A Love Long Since Forgotten

A long long time ago back in the silver millennium, the sailor senshi all existed together. The inner scouts generally spent most of their time on the moon, occasionally going back to their home planets to check on things. The outer senshi usually remained on their own planets to try and prevent intruders from entering the galaxy, occasionally going over to the moon for a ball or to check on things. They very rarely left the galaxy unless it was for important matters or if they did they had a very strict time limit for how long they could be gone.

Back then Uranus and Neptune were a couple. A beautiful one at that. They spent lots of time together, Uranus would stay with her on Neptune, or Neptune would come stay with her on Uranus. They loved each other deeply and from the outside looking in they were the perfect couple.

But there were problems between them. More then just the average couple had. Most couples could work through their problems, but with these two it eventually drove them apart. Uranus was more carefree and fun and loved living life on the edge. But Neptune was very strict, very set in her ways and firm. There was no fooling around because they had a job to do and that was most important.

Some days they were all over each other like moths to light, or a flame on a wax candle. But other days it was like sticking an ice cube inside a warm sauna and expecting that it wouldn't melt. They fought all the time, Uranus wanted Neptune to open up and not to be so strict and prestigious, where as Neptune wished Uranus would take things more seriously and not be so reckless.

They tried to look past these fights and focus on the good between them but in the end their fights were way worse then the good and they couldn't handle it anymore. They were toxic to one another, sure when they made love it was passionate and steamy but when they fought it was so unhealthy and damaging and it left deep wounds not even the most passionate sex and kisses in the universe could fix.

Neptune broke things off before Uranus could have any say in the matter and while she'd seen it coming, it still cut deep like a dagger and she was heartbroken. They promised to still be friends with one another but even though they remained friends they spent a considerably large amount of time away from each other and their conversations weren't the same.

While Uranus loved her she knew that what they had just wasn't healthy. She knew that she was better off without her but yet it still hurt so badly. She promised herself that from that day forward she would never fall in love again and she would put her princess and her queen above everything else.

From that day forward she devoted herself more then she ever had before to her duties as a sailor soldier and she became a lot colder and uptight, something she never wanted to become. She kept her promise to herself about not falling in love, she had sealed her heart away and thrown away the lock and key.

That is until some brunette managed to stumble upon that lock and key one day and accidentally unlocked the blonde's heart.

It had all started with a simple meeting about paperwork. There were always leaders of other planets in other galaxies who wanted to form alliances in case anything ever happened. There were so many though that the moon kingdom didn't have time to deal with them all directly so the other planets were put in charge of looking over the paperwork and forming these alliances.

Uranus had been contacted by the leader of Kinmoku one day. She had shown up on her planet and introduced herself as Princess Kakyuu. Uranus had led her inside and sat down with her to have a chat.

Kakyuu explained that Kinmoku was a rather large planet that only had three guardians. She was worried that with the planet being so large that her three guardians wouldn't be able to handle everything if there were ever to be a large war that broke out which was why she wanted to form an alliance with the moon kingdom.

They agreed on the terms and conditions and Kakyuu signed the paperwork that had been set out for her. She told Uranus that she'd send one of her guardians over the next day to discuss things further and to get a guided tour of the Moon Kingdom.

The scout of Uranus had been through this hundreds of times before so to her it was just another walk in the park.

That is until she walked out the palace doors and was greeted by a tall beautiful brunette. She had long auburn hair tied back in a neat ponytail accompanied by beautiful violet eyes that sparkled like amethysts, and her smile was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her outfit was very revealing, a black crop top, black shorts and tall black boots along with sleek black gloves. Without even learning her name, Uranus was already taken aback by her and her heart was fluttering like mad in her chest. She wasn't normally the type to get nervous but here she was, with more butterflies in her stomach then she'd ever had with Neptune.

The mysterious girl introduced herself as Sailor Star Maker, one of the three starlights from Kinmoku. They shook hands and Uranus introduced herself. Trying to compose herself, the blonde began to lead her to the portal which would take them to the moon.

They teleported and Uranus was about to lead Maker on a tour when a guard ran out, telling them they couldn't go in at that moment. He explained that things were very hectic in there as things were very busy. He told them they'd have to post pone their tour unless they'd like to come back for the ball the next day.

Before Uranus had the chance to respond Maker had already jumped in. She told him that she'd love to come to the ball and asked if her princess and her teammates would be welcome.

The guard gave her a smile and told her that they were all welcome to come, before walking off back inside the castle.

The two lone soldiers teleported back to Uranus's castle. The blonde apologized for not remembering about the ball and Maker simply smiled at her in response. Uranus offered her a tour of her castle instead since the starlight now had the whole day free, and she agreed.

They spent the day with Uranus showing her around her planet and they got to know each other. She learned that Maker was similar to Neptune in the fact that she could be cold and uptight and strict but she also learned that she had a witty sarcastic sense of humor like her own so they were able to laugh at each other's jokes. She also learned that Maker was highly intelligent. She could hold lengthy conversations about just anything and Uranus didn't get bored for one second listening to her talk. She also discovered her passion for reading and poetry. The starlight loved literature and she loved writing her own poetry. She had recited a few of her own poems for Uranus who had been amazed at her talent.

While they still had a lot of differences she found herself wanting to get to know her more and feeling a strong connection to her.

The next day was the day of the ball. Back in the silver millennium Uranus wasn't quite as masculine as she was in the future but part of that could of been due to the fact that she had her own princess title to live up to. She put on her favorite gown, a form fitting navy blue mermaid style that hugged her snuggly, with a slit on the right side of the dress showing off her toned legs. It had very thin lacy straps and an open back. She always managed to look like a knock out in that dress.

But that evening at the ball it was Maker who took her breath away. The starlight had put her auburn hair up in a loose bun and she was wearing a beautiful violet ball gown that made her look absolutely stunning.

Uranus was literally speechless when she saw her and fumbled to find the words she wanted to say. Maker didn't notice this and simply greeted her with a warm smile and introduced her to her two teammates Fighter and Healer.

The blonde princess shook their hands while her heart continued to pound loudly in her chest. She mentally scolded herself for being this smitten over someone she'd just met the previous day.

Their attentions were captured by Queen Serenity who had walked up on stage to welcome everyone to the ball. She gave her usual speech about how glad she was to see everyone here and this and that, all the same stuff she usually said. After her speech finished up she walked off and everyone cheered loudly, clapping and smiling.

A slow song started to play and everyone started to pair off and soon the two soldiers were the only ones not dancing. Uranus cleared her throat and extended a hand towards the brunette. "May I have this dance?" she asked softly, trying her best to act confident and not nervous.

Maker smiled at her and grabbed her hand gently. The blonde led her over to the middle of the dance floor and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. Maker encircled her arms around her neck and smiled up at her as they danced to the rhythm of the music.

Uranus could feel her walls crumbling more and more by the minute as she held the ever so slightly shorter girl in her arms. She felt like a fool for how she was acting but all of this felt so right.

The song eventually finished and Uranus began leading Maker on the tour of the palace. She explained everything to her and showed her all the rooms. Once they reached the palace gardens, the blonde stopped to face the starlight who was staring up at her.

Uranus had had a single glass of wine at the start of the ball and apparently that was enough to give her the confidence to kiss the other girl. She surprisingly kissed back and when they pulled apart, they both stared at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing.

That was the night Uranus let someone break all her walls down for the first time in years. It was the start of something beautiful.

The two soldiers eventually formed a relationship but they kept it private from everyone else. It was one thing when Uranus was with Neptune because they were in the same galaxy and they served the same princess but with Maker she was farther away and their duties were different. They knew that if anyone were to find out that they would be separated and banned from seeing each other.

The alliance between the Moon and Kinmoku that was still in the process of being formed was what allowed them to see each other. Uranus would get to spend time with Maker when she went to Kinmoku to fill out paperwork or vice versa when Maker would come to Uranus.

Maker and the other starlights often came to the balls held in the Moon Kingdom and her and Uranus generally wound up tipsy or full on drunk and would make out or have lengthy conversations privately in the palace gardens before they had to say their goodbyes once again.

Being with Maker was so different then when Uranus was with Neptune. Sure they had their similarities but Maker was a lot more relaxed. She could be strict about certain things but she also accepted the differences between them and tried to accept those differences and work with what she was given rather then try and change them. The passion between them was something Uranus had never experience before. Even the simplest conversations were filled with passion and gave her hope and kept her on her toes. Their relationship was exciting and invigorating, both mentally and physically. Maker was someone who balanced her out and who truly loved her for who she was.

The two often wrote love letters to one another which they would hide in their private sleeping quarters. It was a beautiful relationship and Uranus couldn't quite recall a time when she had been as happy as when she was with Maker. It was hard being so far away from her and having to hide their relationship but the little moments between them and the time they got to spend with one another was worth every second of agony she felt when they were apart.

Their times were often filled with drunken kisses, stupid jokes that only made sense to them, deep conversations and silly conversations, hand holding, slow dances in the ball room, casual flirting from Uranus while Maker was focusing on paperwork or a book, amongst many other things.

Things were great between them until the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom.

The alliance between Kinmoku and the Moon hadn't been fully formed yet at that point but Kakyuu insisted that the starlights go and fight. Fighter and Healer were hesitant about going because they knew that even if they were killed and wound up being reincarnated, they were fighting for something that wasn't meant to be their fight plus they were leaving Kakyuu alone and defenseless.

Maker told them they should go because if the Negaverse concurred the Moon they could eventually make their way to their own planet and try and take over. That won them over but what Maker wouldn't tell them was that she wanted to protect Uranus.

She felt selfish for wanting to risk her life in someone else's battle for a person that was more then capable of defending herself while she left her princess alone and helpless but yet she couldn't find it in her to just stay behind and leave her love to get brutally murdered.

So the starlights raced over to the Moon Kingdom to help fight. The three of them split up almost immediately, each of them wanting to cover different parts of the battle field. After several days of fighting Maker finally managed to find Uranus.

She was in the middle of a fight with another monster and she looked badly injured. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker screamed, firing off an attack at the monster, giving Uranus enough time to run off.

The brunette managed to catch up to her and she was enveloped in a tight warm hug. "Thank god you're ok." she whispered into the blonde's shoulder.

Uranus pulled away giving her a stern stare. "Maker what the hell are you doing here? You have a princess and a planet to protect! You could get killed."

"I'm not leaving you here to get murdered Uranus. I love you and I'm going to fight for you even if it costs me my life. I'm going to stay with you until the very end and we are going to win this war together. I promise."

Tears were shed and another tight embrace was exchanged between the two before they had to continue running again.

The days and nights dragged by but they were surviving. At night they'd find a sheltered place to rest and Uranus would tend to the brunette's cuts while Maker recited some of her poems to her to try and ease her nerves. They'd take turns sleeping, one of them staying awake to watch for enemies while the other slept, and in the morning they'd be on the run.

The Moon Kingdom had been turned into an utter war zone. Blood, severed limbs, guts, organs, rotting corpses and skeletons littered the ground of what had once been the most peaceful and beautiful kingdom.

Uranus was a wreck seeing her kingdom that she was supposed to protect, turned into hell right in front of her vary eyes. Maker was the only thing keeping her from losing her sanity in the midst of the war and bloodshed.

They promised each other that they were going to win the war and they wouldn't be defeated. Every day was absolute hell and Uranus was always on the verge of breaking down and giving up but Maker was always there to lift her spirits and encourage her to keep fighting.

The war was coming close to an end at this point, the number of monsters had been halved since the beginning of the war and it was beginning to look like maybe the sailor scouts could win this fight.

At this point Uranus was badly injured and she could hardly stand up. She was constantly shaking and looked like she was on the verge of passing out. She was covered in deep cuts and bruises and probably had more then just a couple broken bones. Maker knew that if she took even one more hit she'd be a goner. So she made it her personal duty to be her guardian and to shelter her from any attack.

The two of them were in the middle of a fight with two monsters, Maker had just knocked the one in front of her out while Uranus was still battling one in front of her. "World Shaking!" she screamed, hurling her attack at it.

All of a sudden from behind the blonde a laser shot out and before she had a chance to react, Maker dove in and tackled her to the ground, shielding her with her body. She screamed as she was hit was the laser and she could feel the other monsters ganging up on her to attack her over and over again. Tears streamed down her face as she tried her hardest to cover Uranus so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Maker!" Uranus screamed from beneath her. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as she managed to push her off of her.

She managed to scoop her up in her arms and quickly ran with her to the nearest empty spot she could see. Maker was losing blood quickly and things didn't look good for her. Uranus sat down with her and cradled her close to her chest. "Maker, please don't leave me. I need you with me. You promised we were going to win this together." she pleaded, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

The brunette managed to lift her head enough so she could look at her, her violet eyes glistening with tears. "U-Uranus, this is the end.. f-for me." she croaked out through laboured breathes. "Please stay strong for me."

Uranus gently ran a hand through her soft brown hair and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'll find you again in our next life time. Ok? And we'll be together again. I promise. The next time I see you, I will greet you with the biggest hug you've ever had and I will kiss you until you can't breath."

Maker managed to force out a laugh, as she managed a weak smile. "Ashiteru." she whispered.

"I love you too." Uranus whispered back, as she forced a smile onto her face.

Just seconds after she said that the starlight fell limp in her arms, her breathing stopped and so did her heart. Uranus sobbed for what felt like hours but she knew she had to leave because the enemies were coming and she didn't have much time.

She gently laid Maker's body down on the ground and looked at her one last time. "Ashiteru Maker. We will meet again, I promise." she said softly, before racing forwards.

From that day forward Uranus slowly lost her will to fight along with her will to live. She eventually spotted Neptune and the two got together again but it wasn't love. Neptune was a distraction from the cruel war and from Uranus's pain. Yes they made "love" with one another frequently but it didn't mean anything. They were just using one another as a way of taking their mind off of everything else.

When Uranus and Neptune were finally killed, they died in each other's arms. Queen Serenity told this to Luna and Artemis who figured that they'd rekindled their relationship. None of them had any idea about Uranus and Maker.

The war ended with all of the sailor scouts and Princess Serenity being sent to Earth to be reincarnated. The starlights were reincarnated on Kinmoku and began a new life. Kakyuu never told them about the silver millennium and their involvement in it because she didn't know how they'd handle knowing they had already died once before.

When Uranus and Neptune formed a relationship after they met on Earth, they convinced one another that it was true love. But really though, they were in the midst of another impeding war and at the time they only had each other to go to. They didn't know of the other scouts and so they leaned on each other for support. They used each other as distractions, as something fun to pass the time, but it wasn't real love even though they had convinced themselves that it was.

The two scouts who were now known as Haruka and Michiru spent a lot of time together as a couple, talking and making love but deep down inside something was missing. Haruka felt like there was a hole in her heart but she ignored it. After all Michiru was perfect, what more could she ask for?

She never remembered anything about the war involving Maker and from what Luna and Artemis said, she'd been in a relationship with Michiru until they died in the war, surely it was true love right?

Not even Kakyuu knew about the relationship that had gone on between the two soldiers. The only pieces of evidence that were left were the love letters. Haruka's had been destroyed in the midst of the war when the Negaverse destroyed her planet so all that was left were Maker's copies.

They were still in a box under her bed but they were ultimately destroyed when Galaxia took over Kinmoku.

Kakyuu fled to Earth because she and all the other leaders of the galaxy had received a message from Queen Serenity the day she sacrificed herself in order to resurrect the sailor scouts. She had told them she was sending them to Earth and that it was a safe place if they ever were in danger.

So Kakyuu fled there in order to find safety and to maybe obtain the help of the sailor scouts. When she left the starlights chased after her and wound up on Earth disguising themselves as males and using their birth names as aliases, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

Uranus did keep part of her promise to Maker.

They did meet again but she didn't greet her with a hug. No she greeted her with a World Shaking that was aimed directly at her and her teammates.

They didn't remember each other at all and a mutual hatred was born between them. Memories of their past lives were long since forgotten. They didn't have a second chance at love, there was no proof and no witnesses.

Haruka tried desperately to fill the hole in her heart but no matter how hard she tried she never realized that the answer was right in front of her.

This time in the war against Galaxia it was Uranus who was killed in front of Maker. Maker hated her but yet she still felt her heart breaking in her chest, something she hadn't felt when the others died.

But still they never connected the pieces of the puzzles together. The universe tried to give subtle hints but nothing happened. Neither of them remembered.

It was a love long since forgotten by the whole universe.


End file.
